<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lace and Paperwork by Jubokko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039354">Lace and Paperwork</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubokko/pseuds/Jubokko'>Jubokko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because He's Kakashi, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, French Kissing, Headmaster Umino Iruka, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Idiots in Love, Iruka Week 2021, Kakashi Challenges Iruka's Concentration, Kissing, Lace, M/M, Of All Times For Someone to Need Paperwork, Office Shenanigans, Poor Iruka Just Wants to Concentrate, Shunshin no Jutsu to the Rescue... Almost?, So much paperwork, Whoops Someone Forgot the Hokage Robe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubokko/pseuds/Jubokko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Iruka's fingers brushed against the Hokage robe, skin, and then a very… silky <em>something.</em><br/>He froze on the spot and gently set down the pen he’d been holding. </p>
  <p>“Kakashi... are you wearing anything?”</p>
  <p>A grin split Kakashi’s face, clearly visible from beneath the mask. “Maa—course I am, Sensei.” </p>
  <p>“Lace doesn’t count.”</p>
  <p>Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”</p>
  <p>“Kakashi.” </p>
  <p>“The robe counts.” </p>
  <p><em>“Kakashi!”</em> Iruka spluttered, feeling heat rise in his face. “Good god—we’re in my <em>office</em>!”<br/></p>
</blockquote>[Iruka has to do some last-minute paperwork over vacation. Unwilling to let their evening be completely ruined, Kakashi brings his surprise to the Academy office]
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Iruka Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lace and Paperwork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is for Iruka Week! I'm a few days late, but the prompt is Fuinjutsu! (Still a bit surprised I managed to work it into the fic somehow haha)<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka was up to his elbows in dish soap and soiled cookware when his radar went off. Well, it wasn’t <em>exactly </em>a formal ‘radar,’ so-to-speak—more or less a kind of “sixth-sense” that years of herding small children had forced upon him. </p><p>Kakashi was reading on the sofa, his long, graceful body gently cradled between the two padded armrests. Iruka watched the man while absently scrubbing a spot where yesterday’s stir fry had grafted itself to the pan. </p><p>Whether it be due to exhaustion—or just laziness—Kakashi was still in his white Hokage garb, despite having returned from the office several hours ago. The white material spilled over the side of the cushions and onto the floor. Already, in the five years since his inauguration, he’d gone through two of them—the first having fallen prey to an attack, and the other stained beyond repair for… <em> reasons</em>. </p><p> </p><p>But that wasn’t what had gotten Iruka’s attention. </p><p>The man hadn’t turned the page in how long now? Kakashi was a fast reader, and it was already abundantly clear that he’d been staring at one page for far too long. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing dramatically, Iruka turned off the taps and eased off the long, rubber gloves. He turned towards Kakashi and rested his elbows on the counter. </p><p>“What is it?” He asked, a smile playing at his lips. </p><p>Kakashi stirred and turned his head towards Iruka. “Mm?” </p><p>“You’re ‘reading’ again.” Iruka drew air-quotes as he spoke. “What’s going on?”  </p><p>Kakashi <em>finally </em>turned the page of Jiraiya’s orange-bound, literary abomination. “Nothing.”</p><p>Iruka raised an eyebrow and eyed his partner suspiciously. “You’re not usually this evasive.”</p><p>“I swear, it’s not what you think, Sensei.” </p><p>“It’s porn-related, isn’t it?”</p><p>“What? No!” </p><p>“My God—it <em> is </em>.” </p><p>“It most certainly is <em>not</em>,” Kakashi spluttered, face flushing red. </p><p>“What are you thinking about this time, some kind of flowery shuriken lace?” </p><p>“Well, I could definitely get some if you li—” </p><p>Iruka cleared his throat, and Kakashi raised his hands defensively, blush deepening. “I mean—<em> no </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Smirking, Iruka moved closer to Kakashi and draped himself over the back of the sofa, hands gently tugging <em> Icha Icha: Volume Three </em>out of his partner’s grip. Dangling the paperback between his thumb and forefinger, Iruka teasingly waved it above the man’s face. </p><p>“Why don’t you tell me, then, hmm?”</p><p>Kakashi wrinkled his nose slightly before reaching up towards Iruka’s hair. </p><p>Knowing exactly what held the man’s attention, Iruka leaned back, maneuvering so that his ponytail was out of reach. He pulled the book up over his shoulder as he did so and grinned devilishly at the pout that he got in return. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t…” There was a slight whine to Kakashi’s words as he made a swipe for the book. “It would spoil the surprise.” </p><p>Iruka <em>harrumphed </em>good-naturedly and dropped the book gently onto the sofa’s armrest, a choice placement that proved ineffective in protecting the novel as he easily swung himself over the back of the chair, jumping on top of the tired Hokage below. Iruka growled slightly as he pulled at Kakashi’s mask, laughing as the man squirmed beneath him, trying to rescue the book with his knees before it could fall. </p><p>It was a futile attempt, however, because Iruka got his kiss. </p><p>And <em> Icha Icha </em>hit the floor.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was nearly eight o’clock when a loud knock came from the front door. </p><p>Iruka, who had fallen into a light doze, hair down and sprawled across Kakashi’s chest like a cat, begrudgingly rolled off his partner. Groggily, he slowly made for the door. </p><p>Just before answering, Iruka made sure to pull his hair up into a loose ponytail and straighten the ruffles from his shirt. All the while, he was keenly aware of the sleepy, steel-gray orbs boring into him from just above the sofa.</p><p>As it turned out, the man standing outside was one of the Academy aides, and therefore quite accustomed to seeing Iruka in casual settings from all the messages he’d run for him over the years. Bowing, the aide pressed a stack of papers into Iruka’s arms before excusing himself, apologizing profusely for the overdue forms. </p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t his fault.” Iruka sighed heavily as he closed the door again. “We had to get signatures from the staff at the North gate, but there was a mixup between the offices.” </p><p>“For the graduating class?”</p><p>Iruka nodded. “The formal paperwork to take care of things on the legal end <em> before </em>we let students start firing off jutsu close to the walls.” </p><p>“Maa—now where’s the fun in that?” Kakashi nimbly leaped from the sofa and stooped to rescue his book from the floorboards, pointedly ignoring the exasperated look Iruka shot in his direction. </p><p>“Just because <em> you </em> can get away with torching a few acres of forest out there, doesn’t mean <em> we </em>can.” </p><p>Kakashi sniffed and straightened up. Iruka watched him survey the stack of papers. </p><p>“Are you going to have to go in for that?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Iruka let the stack fall down onto the kitchen counter with a soft <em>thud</em>. Regretfully, he looked up at his partner. </p><p>“I’m afraid so. These have to be processed as soon as possible.” </p><p>“Hm.” Kakashi seemed crestfallen. </p><p> </p><p>As Iruka prepared a scroll to seal the papers for travel, Kakashi made his way to the door in order to retrieve Iruka’s long blue, uniform coat. With a sigh, the man draped the garb over Iruka’s shoulders and wrapped his arms around Iruka’s middle, squeezing lightly. </p><p>Iruka smiled sympathetically. “I’ll be back soon, you know.” </p><p> </p><p>The papers disappeared in a puff of smoke, pulled into the confines of the jutsu. Carefully, Iruka rolled the parchment back into order, pocketing it before slipping his arms into the uniform coat. </p><p>Kissing his partner goodbye, he made a hasty exit, eager to get the papers done as soon as possible. </p><p>Had Iruka not been so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he might’ve taken note of the evil grin that slowly spread across his partner’s face—and the slight blush that followed in its wake. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Much to Iruka's dismay, the papers were endless. </p><p>He flipped through the forms one by one, scanning the signatures with his eyes as he simultaneously checked off the names with his other hand—fingers darting across the nearby keyboard. </p><p>Hardly for the first time, he found himself wishing that there was some kind of jutsu that could instantly do all his filing <em>for </em>him. Or possibly a shinobi with a kekkei genkai he could hire on staff who possessed the ability to intimidate all the procrastinating souls in <em>other </em>offices to submit their paperwork on time for once. It was already a running joke within the Academy that there needed to be a kind of mind-transfer jutsu for papers—<em>anything </em>to speed up the process. </p><p>He desperately wanted to go back home, to go cuddle with Kakashi by the fire and forget about <em>everything</em>. After all, it was the holidays, and, between the two of them, they’d already lost three days of time due to various emergencies and overtime. They’d also had to cancel a vacation to the hot springs in the North—which both of them loved—a fact that hardly made Iruka feel any better about taking more time in office now. It was painful to be constantly on duty. </p><p>But it was also their lives, or, at least, the lives that they’d chosen. </p><p>What choice did they have?</p><p> </p><p>A knock sounded at the door, and Iruka let the page he’d been holding drop back to the desk. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. </p><p>The polished oak creaked open and the Academy’s secretary poked her head into the office. Deep shadows lined her youthful face—the effects of fatigue and overwork, no doubt. </p><p>“Pardon me, Headmaster, I hope I’m not interrupting.” Her voice sounded slightly strained and Iruka felt his heart sink.</p><p>“Ichika-san, it’s no trouble,” he replied, plastering on his best smile, “how may I help you?” </p><p>The woman edged into the room and closed the door, holding a clipboard to her chest. </p><p>“Would it be too much to ask for some help on this? It’s from the funding board.” She held out the papers for him to see, approaching the desk shyly. </p><p>She was a new hire, a chunin from one of Konoha’s outer cities; while she was more than capable for the job, the learning curve for any Academy position was quite high. That meant a degree of patience and understanding on everyone’s part as she learned the ropes—an ongoing process. </p><p>Nervous, Ichika shifted from foot to foot, eyes wide as she waited for his reply.  </p><p>Iruka’s eyes briefly moved to the nearby clock. Already, nearly two hours had passed, hours that he <em>could </em>have—<em>should </em>have—spent with his partner at home. </p><p>He repressed another sigh and held out a hand. “Let’s have a look.” </p><p>Kakashi would have to wait. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As it turned out, Ichika’s question was far from simple—in fact, she was well-warranted in her confusion for reasons that had nothing to do with her recent admission to the Academy staff. </p><p>Iruka bit the inside of his lip and reread the form for the third time, feeling his irritation climb with every passing second. He rapped a pencil against the clipboard, creating a slight smudge on the paper where the eraser hit its surface. </p><p>“That can’t be right, this is a form from two years ago that we <em> should </em>have already on file, and the chunin exams are set to take place in the Mist this year, not Suna.” His brow furrowed, and Iruka looked up into Ichika’s face. “Where did you get this?”</p><p>The girl went bright red and began stammering. “I—I was given it by—” </p><p> </p><p>A popping sound filled the air and Ichika balked, stumbling back from the desk as a figure materialized right next to them. Iruka, himself, didn’t budge, already accustomed to the frequent intrusion of his office in such a fashion. He caught the slight smell of smoke and oranges before his attention was pulled away by the man who had just shunshinned into his office—the <em>only </em>person with high enough clearance to do so besides ANBU. </p><p> </p><p>White robes billowing in the aftermath of the jutsu, Kakashi gave his trademark, lazy salute. “Yo.” </p><p>“Hokage-sama,” Ichika gasped, breathlessly. She immediately bowed, clearly attempting to pull herself together. </p><p>Kakashi waved a hand. “Please, no need for the honorifics. Just Kakashi.” </p><p>Iruka cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow, a theory already forming in his mind. He tapped the outdated financial proposal with his fingers. <em> “Really?”  </em></p><p>Kakashi let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. “Maa—so you figured it out.” </p><p>Iruka gave the Rokudaime his best I’m-going-to-kill-you smile, before turning to Ichika. “Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Enjoy your holiday.” </p><p>The girl bowed to each of them, blurted out a “happy holidays,” and fled without a second glance. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The moment the door banged shut behind Ichika, Iruka leveled an exasperated glare at his partner. </p><p>“Of all people to bully into doing you favors, you had to pick <em> her</em>?” </p><p>Kakashi held up his hands defensively. “She was still working at the desk, and no one else was here.” </p><p>Iruka shook his head. “I <em> did </em> tell her to go on holiday, you know?” </p><p>“<em>Y</em><em>ou’re </em> supposed to be on break as well.” </p><p>“Mhm, perceptive.” Iruka went back to logging the signatures. </p><p>There came a soft shuffling, followed by the rattle of closing curtains. Iruka blocked out both sounds and kept his eyes on his papers. At some point, however, he sensed Kakashi approaching the desk once more. </p><p>Iruka looked up just in time to note that the man was now behind him. A heartbeat later, arms wrapped about his shoulders, slowly pulling him back in his seat. Kakashi’s lips ghosted his cheek before the man gently kissed his neck, breath warm against his skin. </p><p>Iruka groaned. “I need to finish this.” </p><p>“Sorry, you might want to be more specific about what you want, Sensei. Are you telling me to go away?” Kakashi nuzzled him, fingers played at the collar of Iruka’s shirt. “You don’t even know why I’m here.”</p><p>“You’re annoying, you know that?” Iruka shook his head and moved to give Kakashi a peck on the cheek before returning to his work. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The minutes slowly ticked by, and Kakashi continued to be just as persistent. Exasperation growing, Iruka finally reached back to wrap an arm around his partner, only half paying attention to what he was doing. </p><p>His fingers brushed against the Hokage robe, skin, and then a very… silky <em>something</em>. Iruka froze on the spot and gently set down the pen he’d been holding. </p><p>“Kakashi... are you wearing anything?” </p><p>A grin split Kakashi’s face, clearly visible from beneath the mask. “Why, of course I am, Sensei.” </p><p>“Lace doesn’t count.”</p><p>Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”</p><p>“Kakashi.” </p><p>“The robe counts.” </p><p>“<em>Kakashi!” </em> Iruka spluttered, feeling heat rise in his face. “Good god—we’re in my <em>office! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi drew back at a crouch and pulled his mask down, silver hair slightly disheveled. The Hokage robe slipped lower about his shoulders as he moved, the high collar unbuttoned. Iruka could clearly see lace peeking out from beneath the flowing, white fabric. It was red and had a rather high neckline made of what could only be a silky fishnet.  </p><p>Even as Iruka watched, Kakashi’s hands began to work at the robe’s clasps, undoing the hooks to the flowing garb as he slowly freed himself the rest of the way.  </p><p>Iruka closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t keep looking, he couldn’t, lest he lose the remainder of his focus to the burning sense of <em>want </em>that was gathering between his legs<em>. </em> </p><p>He groaned again. </p><p>Kakashi was playing dirty. It wasn’t fair.   </p><p> </p><p>Finally coming to terms with the fact that working was now a lost cause, Iruka pushed the papers forward on his desk and turned, a hand shooting out to catch the collarpiece of the lace. </p><p>As he’d felt before, it was very silky. This time, however he could see that pattern was intricate and the gentle stitches seemed to curve and dance as the man breathed. </p><p>Iruka licked his lips and gave the fabric an experimental tug.</p><p> </p><p>From beneath fallen strands of silver hair, Kakashi gave him a suggestive grin and laughed quietly, mouth quirking upward. He crept closer, slipping a hand around Iruka’s thigh and squeezing lightly. </p><p>Stifling a sound, Iruka leaned back in his seat, eyes closed. “Mm—you’re a pain in the ass, you know that?” </p><p>Kakashi <em>tsked</em>, and Iruka looked over just in time to see the man tilt his head, eyes glittering. “Maa—so condescending, Sensei. I’m wounded.” </p><p>The man’s hand crept a little higher, and Iruka couldn’t stop the moan of pleasure from escaping him this time. </p><p>Taking the sound as an invitation, Kakashi moved like a cat, lean muscles rippling beneath the see-through, tight fabric as he gracefully worked his way into Iruka’s lap. </p><p>Desire rushed through Iruka’s body.</p><p>The lace perfectly accentuated the strength in Kakashi’s chest and midsection, slipping perfectly between defined lines of muscle, and pulling tight about the man’s collarbones. </p><p>Alluring. Dangerous. </p><p>And <em>his</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to stop the devilish grin that crept up his face, Iruka reached an arm around his partner, finding the small of the man’s back before slowly walking his fingers lower and squeezing. </p><p>Iruka heard Kakashi inhale. With a sly smile, he let his hand keep exploring Kakashi’s ass, playing with the lace thong whenever he encountered its thin, silky band. </p><p>He only drew back once Kakashi began to unbutton the collar of his shirt, and resigned to tracing the fabric that hugged the man’s neck and collarbones.</p><p>The flush on Kakashi’s face deepened with every passing second, anticipation that Iruka knew was coming directly from the finger he was tracing against Kakashi’s skin—brushing against fabric and muscle. </p><p>Finally, in a fumbled, yet fluid motion, Kakashi yanked Iruka’s shirt down and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips collided and Iruka deepened the contact, pulling Kakashi’s body against his own. He moaned as Kakashi’s tongue played about his mouth, a lewd sound that the man echoed as they kissed one another breathless. </p><p>The desk chair groaned beneath their combined weight, squeaking as Iruka found himself pressed against its back. </p><p> </p><p>Preoccupied as he was, Iruka didn’t hear the footsteps until—whoever it was—had reached the door. Clearly, Kakashi hadn’t either, judging by the man's resulting expression of surprise. They broke apart, rooted to the spot as the loud knocking filled the air. </p><p>Panic flew through Iruka and he balked, shooting to his feet and causing Kakashi to leap back. The man promptly stumbled back onto the desk, landing hard on his bare ass with a loud, hollow <em>smack</em>. </p><p>Without thinking, Iruka grabbed hold of Kakashi’s arm and roughly hauled him to the floor, tackling the man as his hands flew through a familiar set of hand signs. </p><p>Kakashi yelped as they hit the ground, rolling in a tangle of limbs and loose uniform. Iruka pulled the man tight, willing his chakra to encompass them both. </p><p>The office door creaked open just as they disappeared in a puff of smoke.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The two of them landed on the bed with a soft <em>thump</em>. Iruka, having clearly misjudged the jutsu by nearly half a meter, promptly tumbled off the mattress and crashed to the bedroom floor with a loud <em>thud</em>.  </p><p> </p><p>After a moment of dazed silence, Kakashi started to laugh.</p><p>Iruka joined in, doubling over as tears pricked in his eyes. His uniform was still pulled down to his elbows, and his jacket rumpled terribly from their panicked escape. </p><p>“I can’t—believe—you,” Iruka wheezed. “The timing—” </p><p>Kakashi slithered off the bed and joined Iruka on the floor, wrapping his arms around him. Iruka held the embrace, choking as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. </p><p>Then, Kakashi froze, pulling back. “Did you manage to grab my robe?” </p><p>Iruka felt as though he’d been hit by an electric shock. “Oh—shit.” </p><p>Kakashi snorted. “Well, I’m sure I can come up with some excuse—”</p><p>“Oh god, please no—not you.”</p><p> </p><p>They burst into another fit of uncontrolled laughter, one that only came to an end when Iruka leaned in for a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> FIN. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!<br/>All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! ❤️ I really love hearing what you all think of this!<br/>You can find me on <a href="https://akumu-jubokko.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a><br/>✨<a href="https://jubokko.carrd.co/">[socials]</a>✨</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>